


[Fanart] Daisuga - delinquent/softie AU

by doodeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: This was inspired by a fic I've often found myself going back to: "World will follow after" by Authoress on here (unfortunately, they seem to be inactive now)! <3
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	[Fanart] Daisuga - delinquent/softie AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Authoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/gifts).




End file.
